Future Tense
|hint = With great Powers come great opportunities |relictimes = : 2:01:52 : 1:15:43 : 0:52:17 |developertime = 0:41:26 (Stephen I.) |prev = Rings of Power |next = Hot Coco }}Future Tense (きんみらいステージ lit. Near Future Stage in Japanese) is the second DLC level of Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy. It is part of the remake of Crash Bandicoot: Warped and is accessible from a new platform that appears in the Time Twister. It was released on June 29, 2018, alongside the game's multiplatform release and is the only original level added to the game by Vicarious Visions. Overview Once downloaded, Future Tense is playable from the start of the game. It's level theme is based on the futuristic metropolis that Future Frenzy and Gone Tomorrow feature. It features brand new environmental elements, such as vertical laser beams and sideways conveyor belts, and includes a bonus round and a death route with a clear gem in it. While the main route is completable immediately, the death route is impossible to reach without certain super powers. Types of Crates *Aku Aku Crate *Arrow Crate - iron *Basic Crate *Bounce Crate *Checkpoint Crate - wooden *Crash Crate *! Crate *Iron Crate *Locked Crate *Nitro Crate *Nitro Switch Crate *Outline Crate *? Crate *Slot Crate *Time Crate (1/2/3 seconds) *TNT Crate Enemies & Hazards *'Plasma Gate' - There are two kinds of plasma gates. The blue ones activate the plasma ray for a short time while the orange ones are always on. Unlike in other levels, some of the plasma gates are in motion and/or combined with other plasma gates, making them more difficult to avoid. *'Shield Robot' - Robots that fly back and forth and drop to activate their force fields. Crash must defeat them by spinning or jumping on them while their shield is down. *'UFO' - Miniature spacecraft piloted by lab assistants that act as obstacles. Some use tractor beams to stop Crash. He must jump on these guys to defeat them as they will vaporize him otherwise. *'Spiked Shell' - These shells will open revealing their spikes. Crash can jump over them or spin them away when the shell is covering the spikes, or he can shoot them with the Fruit Bazooka to flip them over, revealing their exposed underside. If he touches the spikes or the shell, he dies. *'Spiked Shell Dispenser' - A chute that drops down spiked shells periodically, or whenever one is defeated. *'Missile Robot' - A giant robot that fires missiles at Crash. Crash must avoid the missiles and then attack the robot with a spin or fruit bazooka shot when its back is turned. Some cannot be defeated, and constantly fire missiles. *'Conveyor Belts' - A strip of platform that automatically moves Crash. These usually lead to pits, and can even move him to the side. They also move along spiked shells that are on them. *'Rotating Platform' - A series of rotating platforms. Usually combined with plasma gates and/or other enemies. Hazard Count *'Plasma Gate': 33 (6 in death route) *'Shield Robot': 9 *'UFO': 11 (4 in death route) *'Spiked Shell': 8 (1 in death route), 2 dispensers *'Missile Robot': 8 (2 in death route) Stage Parameters *Aku Aku Crate: 4 (1 in death route) *Checkpoint Crates: 5 (1 in death route) *TNT Crate: 11 (3 in bonus/4 in death route) *Nitro Crate: 8 (2 in bonus route) *Slot Crates: 5 (3 in bonus/1 in death route) *Other Crates: 112 (19 in bonus/22 in death route) Videos Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy - E3 2018 Future Tense Trailer PS4 Crash Bandicoot Gameplay From the Brand New Level - E3 2018 Crash Bandicoot N Sane Trilogy - Future Tense (DLC Level) - Both Gems Trivia *Both this level and the Stormy Ascent Brio bonus round are the only contents of N. Sane Trilogy that weren't intially created by Naughty Dog. *The revolving platforms are a reference to the cut waterfall level from Crash Bandicoot. *The description of the level's Box Gem Trophy/Achievement, "The Future is Clear", says, "Seek and destroy. Again". This is a reference to the description of the "The Crown Jewel" Trophy from Stormy Ascent. *If the player has 105% completion, Fake Crash can be found near the end of the death route, standing on top of one of the buildings to the right. *This is the only level with a death route in the Warped remake that has boxes along the death route, and the only one without a colored gem. *This level has the second most crates in the N: Sane Trilogy, behind Cold Hard Crash which has 155. *This level is given the number 31, despite the fact that Hot Coco was numbered 31 in the original Crash Bandicoot: Warped. In the N. Sane Trilogy, the two secret levels (Hot Coco and Eggipus Rex) are unnumbered. *This is the only level in the N. Sane Trilogy to feature nitro switch crate that appears in outline form, and is activated by an ! crate. *The hint for this level is a reference to a speech that Uncle Ben gives to Peter Parker in the Spider-man series by Marvel.. fr:Future Tense tr:Future Tense Category:Levels with Bonus Rounds Category:Levels with Death Routes Category:Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Category:Levels Category:Levels with Lab Assistants Category:DLC Category:Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Category:Mechanical Levels